Marcus and Bree
by brecus321
Summary: In the bionic Showdown it was Marcus end but what if Bree saves him because of the feelings she has for him. Warning Spoiler Alert of Bionic Showdown. You have been warned. Please R&R. Its my first story. I do not own Lab rats or any of of the characters!
1. Introduction

The Exoskeleton crashed through the ceiling.

"Exoskeleton in the house or whatever you call this funky place", Leo said.

"Leo your alive", Davenport said happily.

"Ahhhhrgh", Marcus said in frustration.

"I asked you to do one thing", Douglass yelled angrily.

Davenport took as a chance to destroy the control.

Angrily Douglass complained, "You broke it you always break my toys!"

Davenport and Douglass started to fight.

Leo shot lasers at Marcus, but he kept dodging them.

Leo said mockingly, "How do you like me now, Marcus!"

Marcus responded with coldness, "Still not a fan!"

Marcus threw Leo off his feet.

"This thing can bust through walls, shoot lasers, but it can't get back up", Leo complained.

"You just don't seem to go away Leo, but this time I'm gonna finish you for good", he said coldly.

Bree squealed, "Leo your alive!"

Soon blades came out of Marcus's knuckles.

He smirked and said; "Don't worry cupcake he won't be alive for long!"

Adam watched angrily. His hands were soon collecting energy.

He roared angrily, "Stay away from him!"

Bree realized Adam had discovered his new hidden ability.

Chase suggested, " Let's stand behind him!"

Adam shot the energy at Marcus. Marcus slowly collapsed. The room shook. The ceiling was breaking. Douglass saw how everything collapsed and took it as a chance to escape. Marcus opened his eyes and realized he was about to fail his mission to trap Bree, Adam, and Chase.

He raged, "You're not going anywhere!"

He stood up and tried to shoot at them but he heard a sound coming from above. He saw debris falling toward him.


	2. Saving The Wrong Person

**Bree's POV**

I saw as the Exoskeleton fell from the ceiling. Marcus looked at it surprised. I heard Leo's voice.

I squealed, "Leo your alive!"

I was so happy I thought I lost my youngest brother. Leo started shooting lasers at Marcus he finally found a way to attack back. I saw as Marcus got him off his feet. Why was he doing this he was a good friend? Actually I wanted him more than a friend. How could I possibly thinking this now when he could have killed my brother! As soon as I saw blades come out of his knuckles I snapped back to reality.

I saw Marcus smirk and raise his eyebrow.

He said, " Don't worry cupcake he won't be alive for long!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as soon as he raised that eyebrow and called me cupcake. What? What was I thinking he's going to kill my brother!? From the bottom of my heart I was hoping he wasn't evil that Douglass used the control on him and made him his slave, but I knew I was lying to myself.

Before long I saw energy going toward Adam. What was happening? His hidden ability!

Chase suggested, "Let's stand behind him!"

Adam shot the energy at Marcus. Marcus fell. Nooooo! Why did Adam do that, he killed him? Adam and Chase pulled me through the exit when I hear Marcus's voice.

My heart made a little dance when it realized Marcus wasn't dead. My heart stopped dancing. I saw how debris was about to fall on him!

I used my super speed to push him out of the way. He fell at the impact of me dodging toward him. I landed over him, my head resting on his chest, and my arms around him. I heard Davenport call out, "Bree get out of there this place is going to cave in any minute now!" I grabbed Marcus and super sped out of there. I waited until everyone else came out.

Marcus opened his eyes, raised his eyebrow, and smiled.


	3. What Am I Doing?

**Bree's POV**

"Bree what did you do", Mr. Davenport asked furiously.

"I… don't know, it was a reflex I couldn't let him die", I said confused.

Why did I save him? He tried to hurt me. I also didn't want to be a murderer!

"Well you did wrong he tried to destroy you, your brothers, and did you forget he almost killed Leo", he yelled loudly.

I stared at Leo who was now fast asleep in the rolling chair. Was I that bad? How could I feel so heroic when I saved our enemy?

I added, "Is there anyway you can make him human so he can have feelings and maybe that way he can stop hating us?"

Adam and Chase glared at me.

What? Maybe we could get rid of Marcus, but by not killing him.

Davenport shook his head but gave in, "Fine I'll try to do the best to make him human."

I was his little girl; I always got what I wanted. I stared at Marcus standing in my capsule; in no time he would be human and be able to feel what I felt for him. And the little princess would get what she desired.


End file.
